gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nyck de Vries
| image = | natflag = NED | nation = Dutch | birth = 6 February 1995 | death = | debut = 2017 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = | firstwin = 2017 Monaco Sprint Race | teams = Rapax Racing Engineering | no = 4 | 2014 = y | driver = Nyck de Vries | currentteam = Pertamina Prema Theodore Racing}} Nyck de Vries, born 6 February 1995, is a Dutch racing driver whom competed in the 2018 FIA Formula Two Championship for Pertamina Prema Theodore Racing.Alex Kalinauckas, 'McLaren's de Vries joins 2018 Prema F2 line-up', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 27/11/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/mclaren-de-vries-joins-2018-prema-line-up-983364/?s=1, (Accessed 13/06/2018) A long term member of the McLaren Young Driver Programme, de Vries graduated to Formula Two in 2017, and has been a regular front runner.'Nyck de Vries', mclaren.com, (McLaren Group, 2018), https://www.mclaren.com/formula1/team/reserve-test-development-drivers/nyck-de-vries/, (Accessed 27/06/2018) Background de Vries' career began in typical fashion, with a number of karting appearances in lower capacity classes until his breakthrough year in 2007, coming second in the Belgian and Dutch Rotax Junior classes. The Dutchman soon began winning Championships outright, attracting the attention of the McLaren Young Driver Programme, who duly signed de Vries up in 2010. After a further two seasons in karting de Vries made the move to racing cars, joining the Formula Renault 2.0 series for 2012. McLaren Motivation It took de Vries three attempts to take the Formula Renault 2.0 Alps crown, a victory that came alongside the Formula Renault Eurocup title in 2014. That earned the Dutchman a promotion to Formula Renault 3.5 for 2015, with a single victory carrying de Vries to third in the Championship. In 2016 de Vries was moved on into the GP3 Series, with a couple of wins leaving him sixth in that Championship. Formula Two History After completing his maiden GP3 Series season, de Vries, with backing from McLaren earned a spot in the 2017 FIA Formula Two Championship field, with Rapax signing him up alongside Johnny Cecotto, Jr.'RAPAX TO RACE WITH CECOTTO AND DE VRIES', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 11/03/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/03_March/Rapax-to-race-with-Cecotto-and-De-Vries-/, (Accessed 27/06/2018) A successful debut race saw de Vries claim two points finishes at the season opening round in Bahrain, besting teammate Cecotto in both races.'LECLERC STORMS TO DRAMATIC SPRINT WIN', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 16/04/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/04_April/Leclerc-storms-to-dramatic-sprint-win/, (Accessed 27/06/2018) The Dutchman claimed another points finish in Bareclona, before claiming his first victory with an excellent performance in the 2017 Monaco Sprint Race, in front of the McLaren F1 team.'DE VRIES SCORCHES TO MONACO WIN', fiaformula2.com, (FIA Formula Two, 27/05/2017), http://www.fiaformula2.com/News-Room/News/2017/05_May/De-Vries-scorches-to-Monaco-win/, (Accessed 27/06/2018) Search for Success After his maiden F2 victory de Vries claimed another podium finish in Baku, before going on a four race scoreless streak. That prompted de Vries to look elsewhere and, in spite of a double podium finish at the Hungaroring, de Vries secured a drive with Racing Engineering for the rest of 2017.David Gruz, 'De Vries, Deletraz switch places for rest of F2 season', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 23/08/2018), https://www.motorsport.com/fia-f2/news/deletraz-switches-to-rapax-for-rest-of-f2-season-943735/?s=1, (Accessed 27/06/2018) However, while the switch would result in de Vries scoring another podium finish, this time at Spa Francorchamps, another run of non-point scores ultimately saw the Dutchman slip to seventh in the Championship come seasons end. With Racing Engineering leaving F2 at the end of 2017 de Vries secured a drive with Pertamina Prema, partnered by Indonesian racer Sean Gelael. Post Formula Two Career Full Formula Two Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula Two in statistical form. Formula Two Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their F2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula Two record. | | | | | | | |13th|16th| | | | | | |18th|12th|13th| | |9th|7th|114}} |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Dutch Drivers Category:Prema